Mocktropica Island
Mocktropica Island, sometimes referred to as Mocktropica, is the 37th island released on Poptropica, being released for members on December 19, 2013 and for non-members on January 16, 2014. In it, you help to find all of the Poptropica employees in order to finish an island Poptropica is working on. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer Walkthrough Once you arrive on the island, go inside Poptropica Worldwide Headquarters. Inside, head left and talk to the guy with the glasses. He's the focus tester who asks kids what they want so he can make them happy and therefore make money. Talk to him and he'll say that he'll give players what they want to make them happy. The players request that they would have pets, so the focus tester will accept their request and then give you a piece of cake and tell you that his mom made it (It's a lie! The cake is a lie!). Next, go up the elevator to visit the various floors, and be sure talk to all the people there. On the second floor is the safety inspector; the third, the obnoxious ad woman. The fourth, the budget cut girl. After visiting all the floors, leave the building and come back in. The girl from earlier tells you that everyone is in the basement, and unlocks the door for you. Once inside, talk to everyone, then talk to the girl with frazzled blonde hair, and ask if you can help. She'll send you on what's totally a fetch quest. She wants you to find some of the employees and will give you their ID Badges. Go to the computer to the right of her and move the buildings around in the island editor (doesn't matter where). Leave the basement, and once you're upstairs, you'll see the focus tester again, who will now tell you about this “achievements” feature he's implementing. Now, leave the building and head right towards Ephraim University. You'll probably earn some useless achievements along the way. Once you reach the university, go inside. You'll see one of the employees that you're supposed to bring back to Poptropica HQ. He's the professor and writer, Max McPatrick, and he wants a soda (that will come later in this walkthrough). But first, you read a poem, which burns up after you complete reading it. Go back to the Poptropica HQ basement and click on the second computer to the left. Click to change the mood from “grumpy” to “happy”. After that, leave the building, and head right to the cheese factory. Because you changed the mood, the guard will let you into the building. Once you go inside, hop up to the second floor. One of the people you need to bring back to Poptropica HQ is there – Lance Pitcher, the designer. He says he doesn't want to leave, though, because his current job is stress-free. When you leave, he'll give you some Cheese Curds. Leave Grunwald's Cheese Factory and go back to Main Street. Equip the Cheese Curds. Click on the medallion-wearing boy and press spacebar. The Narf pet will chase after him. Now go back to the cheese factory and you'll find that the Narfs are multiplying. The boy will run back to Main Street, so follow him, and he will run to the cliff (Mt. Funshine). Follow him there. Press spacebar and a Cheese Curd will fall down the rockface and the Narfs will chase it into the chasm, forming a bridge you can cross. Once you cross, climb the mountain, and grab the Pickax. After you get the pickax, go back to the Poptropica HQ basement and change the settings to “night”. Go back out and you'll find a shady guy. He gives you some popcoins. Now, go to the cheese factory, and the focus tester guy stops you. Pay him with a popcoin. Go inside the factory and use your Pickax next to the guy. It will ruin the machine, and now you'll have Lance Pitcher back at Poptropica Worldwide Headquarters. While you're in there, click the settings back to “day” and “clear”. Suddenly, your inventory bag will fall and break into pieces. Now you'll have to find Billy Jordan to fix your inventory. Go back to the mountain. Once you get to the mountain, go all the way up to the top. You'll find one of the employees you're supposed to bring back to Poptropica's Worldwide Headquarters. He's the developer, Billy Jordan, and he says he will go back if you beat him at Mancala. Basically, the goal is to get the most stones into your big tray, which is on the right (the opponent's tray is the other big one). In each turn, you select a cup, and the stones inside of it will be dropped into the cups after it (one at a time) until all the stones from that cup have moved. If the last stone lands in your tray, you get to go again. If the last stone lands on an empty cup, you get to capture all the stones across from that cup into your tray. Once you win the Mancala game, he appears back at the basement of Poptropica HQ, where he will fix your inventory. While you're in there, click and reorganize the Main Street to look like this from left to right: the truck, then the small building, then the stone blimp sculpture, then the taller building. Now you can easily hop onto the top of Poptropica Worldwide Headquarters and grab the Soda. Once you get the soda, hop down to the right. You'll be stopped by the safety inspector guy who will give you a helmet to put on. Put on the helmet and jump down to the right. Remove the helmet and there will be a crate you'll need to break open. Go back into the basement and click on the island editor where you move the buildings. The crate is in the location – click on it and move it up then drop it. It will break. Now, leave the basement and go to the University and give the professor his soda. He'll tell you that when he sees a Poptropica script, he throws it away. Now, go back to the HQ and go into the basement again. You'll see two bags in the corner moving. Click on the bags to move them. Use your cake now and the guy there will move. Dig through the trash and you'll eventually find the script for Zomberry Island. Leave and go back to the university. Click on the professor and give him the script. Leave the building, and an annoying ad will pop up. Go to back to the HQ, up to the third floor for ad sales and pay the lady using the popcoins to get rid of the ads for you. Go to the entrance of the HQ and talk to the budget lady, who says she eliminated most of the servers so Poptropica would run slow. Go out the entrance and put on the protection helmet, then bust all of the letters of the Poptropica loading screen with it. After you bust all the letters, you will be in Poptropica's internal servers. Once you get inside, run to the red cord and make it go down. Then, click the blue one once, and then click the green one twice, and the server is all fixed. When you get outside, you'll find out that the business associates were behind it all and were trying to ruin Poptropica – and then they'll summon the real life Mega Fighting Bots! In an epic cutscene (and probably the most epic cutscene in Poptropica), they transform their robots Power-Ranger style into the big bot boss of the island. For the final boss of Mocktropica Island, you must face the Mega Fighting Robots and destroy the two achievements by shooting as many popcoins as you can. Once you're finished, the business associates are defeated and you get the Medallion of Mocktropica Island. But wait! There's still a bonus quest! To do this, you must get the last creator and battle him with his mega fighting bot. The funny thing about this island (and we're not sure if this is intentional or not) is that while the point of the island is to fix all the "glitches" in Poptropica, this is actually the island with the most glitches that affect the game. The only glitches that have been found in Mocktropica are ones that cause you to have to restart the entire island to finish. You can check out that out on the Glitches page. Items *Cake *Writer's ID Badge *Designer's ID Badge *Developer's ID Badge *Cheese Curds *Climbing Axe *Counterfeit Coins *Helmet *Soda Pop Bottle *Script *Bucket Bot Costume (After you finish the bonus quest) Poptropica Store Exclusive Unfinished Costume MKT.jpg|Unfinished Costume Narf Follower MKT.jpg|Narf Follower Glitch Power MKT.jpg|Glitch Power Places *Main Street *Poptropica HQ *Mount Funshine *Ephraim University *Grunwald's Cheese Factory *Mock Loading Screen Common Rooms *The Blue Locust Videos Poptropica Mocktropica-0 Trivia *This island seems to contain many references to previous islands, including a shark statue from Shark Tooth Island, the Hair Club from Spy Island, a Greek statue from Mythology Island, a cactus from Wild West Island, and the sewage from Super Power Island. *This is the first island to "break the fourth wall" in the sense that they directly address the fact that Poptropica takes place in a computer game. *The Common Room sign somewhat reads "The Blue Locust, est. 2007" which is the year Poptropica got released. *The cake that you receive after testing is a reference from the popular video game franchise, Portal. It's a Black Forest cake. *One of the Creators in the basement says that "All work and no play just makes me want to curl up and cry." This could be a reference to The Binding of Isaac ''or ''The Shining. *In the basement, the graphics tablet at the Design table says 'Graycom tablet.' This is a parody of the graphics tablet brand Wacom. *The third floor of Poptropica HQ has a sign advertising “Sports Nectar, Poptropica's favorite sports drink” – first seen on Cryptids Island. *When speaking to the suspicious man at night, your Poptropican says "So now you slink around in the dark like a creeper?" which might be a reference to the popular game [http://www.minecraft.net/ Minecraft]. * Inside the basement, the paper on the wall has the infamous Konami Code. * The climber claims that he's tired of Poptropica and that he'll go climb a mountain over at the "Walrus Den." This may be a reference to Club Penguin. * The scene where you break the loading scene with your head is an obvious reference to Super Mario Bros. * The woman at the end claims the island would not be finished without a "Poptropica-styled twist. A main villain who has been hiding in plain sight all along." This is a reference to Spy Island, Counterfeit Island and Super Villain Island, which all have a similar plot twist. * The names Billy Jordan and Lance Pitcher refer to the actual Poptropica Creators Jordan Leary and Jon Pitcher, respectively. * Inside of the Cheese Factory, there is a poster that says "We Can Moo It!" It is an obvious reference to the WWII Propaganda Poster that says, "We Can Do It!" * This is the only island to feature Achievements. * In response to you asking if you can cross the gorge, the Safety Inspector quotes the famous line "You shall not pass!" from Lord of the Rings. * One of the college students in Ephraim University looks like Napoleon Dynamite. * There's a corrupted guy that says "1101010" which translates to "j." * A poster in the cheese factory reads "Hard Hats Keep a Head." This poster was previously seen in Nabooti Island. * The trash can contains many references to other islands: ** A Valley Rain soda bottle from Zomberry Island. ** The bathroom door from Cryptids Island. ** A blueprint with E.Vile's head reading "BATTLE ARENA," a reference to the never-released Legendary Swords battle arena. ** A script reading "MONSTER CARNIVAL" with a red circle reading "NOPE" inside it. This references Monster Carnival Island, and how it was removed before being brought back. ** A blueprint reading, "THE RETURN OF BALLOON BOY." ** The Underground Tunnel Tour Tickets from Counterfeit Island. ** The popcorn bag from Wimpy Boardwalk Island. ** Various bits of trash from Shrink Ray Island. ** Joe Stockman's Knave Landing postcard from Virus Hunter Island. *According to Main Street's dialog.xml file, the boy with the Narfs was originally going to say "What's happening!? The world is changing and transforming! Have we angered the Gods!?" after Main Street's buildings were rearranged. This line has been removed. *The Mega Fighting Bots transformation sequence pays homage to 90s anime such as Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as paying homage to the Power Rangers franchise. Category:Mocktropica Island Category:2013 islands